Lightning Strike
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: Murders are abound in Refugio, a small, isolated town in the East. Can Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and a new couple help them solve the murders? Onesided OCxOC fluff. Not MarySue. R&R Please Read. Better than it sounds. Rated for saftey. Wooh...Done...
1. Prolouge

**ALRIGHT! I'M BACK! Okay, I've been missing for a while, if you've ever read any of my other- INCOMPLETE- stories! ; **

**Alright, I'm sorry about that, but no one ever reviews! I'm putting a strict policy on this one: If I don't get 3, that right, 3! reviews each chapter, I won't update. -I'm putting an exception on this chapter though, since it's soshort!-That's why all of my other stories are either on hold, discontinued, or I'm planning to delete them! -tear, tear- It really hurts me to do that, but I will if that's what it comes down to.**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this new story! I've been thinking about it long and hard and actually have the full plot for it! WOOHOO! Say, "GREAT JOB, SAM!" -Yes, that's my real name... part of it.- Please review, because I really want to continue, and finish, this story because all of the people I've told about the storyline have told me they really like it! **

**PS- Sorry for the really short chapter! I'm uploading a longer one later... but this is a prolouge, so it's not supposed to be long!**

**SAM**

**LOVE THE PROLOUGE, DAMNIT!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't you dare sue. I'll sue you back. Now that that's out in the open water...**

* * *

Lightning Strike

By: XxXMe Need A LifeXxX

Lightning flashed as the rain continued to pound heavily on the pavement. A scream echoed throughout the East and surrounding desert area. Another was dead.

According to all military records, it had to be Scar; it _was_ his M.O., and blowing up brains-from the inside- wasn't easily copied.

It must have been Scar behind all of the murders… wasn't it?

* * *

**Alright, I told you that it's probably the shortest chapter you'll ever see by me. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!**

**Sam  
REVIEW!**


	2. Refugio

**I'm back again! DOUBLE UPDATE! WOO I'm on a roll! Anyways, I do have to get 3 reviews from this chapter, no exceptions. Please review because I really need your feedback to improve myself and I need to know what you all think I should do and such! Plus, I just appreciate it! **

**Okay, just a note: Not all of my chatpers will be this long. They usually are somewhere from 500-800 words long, so if there ever is some 2,000 word long one, I had nothing better to do with my time... Not that homework is better... ; **

**SO REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE! I need 3!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**---Sam---**

**Disclaimer: The only thingsI own are Refugio, the plot/storyline, and the OC's that will continuously pop up once we hit the new settlement! **

* * *

**"When you step to the ledge of all light you have left, and you take that first step into the darkness unknown, you might believe one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to step upon, or you will learn how to fly."--Unknown.**

**Lightning Strike**

**By: XxXMe Need A LifeXxX**

A groan erupted from the teen. He'd awoken on the couch, again, but that wasn't what he was angry about.

It was that creaky, annoying, evil… ceiling fan.

"AL! You said you'd fixed that!" Edward Elric cried as Alphonse walked into the room.

Al shrank back. "Sorry, Brother." He said, looking on as Ed stood on a chair and alchemically corrected the squealing fan. "The Colonel needed my help."

Ed jumped from his perch and quirked a brow. "With what?" he questioned.

"Er-Um-Well…" the suit of armor stuttered.

"That's private." came a voice from the doorway. "But, I do need you in my office to discuss it."

The Fullmetal Alchemist wilted. Another thing to add to the mornings annoyances: he'd forgotten to close the door last night. What was worse? The Colonel, Roy Mustang, had just barged in.

* * *

The blonde boy groaned a second time. "What do you want?" he growled. He now sat in front of the Flame Alchemist's desk, waiting for, well, whatever the hell it was that Roy wanted to tell him. 

"I've got a new mission for you," Roy responded, still looking at his ever-present paperwork. He fiddled with his pen, continuing to read the sheet before passing it on to Edward.

"It's in the city of Refugio, a small settlement in the East." He continued as Ed scanned the document. "Apparently there's been a series of murders. Stranger yet: they all seem directly linked to Scar. But, as you and I both know," he watched Ed stare blankly when he'd mentioned Scar. "Scar's been dead for a while now."

Ed shot up. "So you think that he survived?" he shouted, afraid that the mass-murderer was still on the loose.

"I never said that." Roy shot back, coolly. "Calm down, shorty. No need to cry over spilt milk."(1) The older man smirked with satisfaction as the teenager screamed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI SO TINY THAT A MISPLACED BARBIE SHOE COULD SQUISH HIM!"

Al just sat silently in the back of the room as all of this took place. Ed cooled down after a few minutes, taking his seat once again.

"So whatdaya think it is? A new murderer?" Al questioned. He'd only been asked to accompany the elder Elric. Roy had said it'd be a dangerous mission.

"Well, a few witness accounts claim that it was a small-framed person."

"That immediately eliminates Scar." Ed mumbled. He was trying to focus on who could be doing this that he'd heard about.

"Exactly." Roy announced.

"So what do you want us to do about it?"

"I want you to investigate it. If you find any information, report it straight back." the Flame Alchemist stated offhandedly. "It's not a long train ride, but if you want to get there before another death is informed, then I suggest you get on that train by 5 o'clock."

Ed was about to protest, when Al caught him by the shoulder. "Let's do it, Brother. Maybe we could find some information on the Philosopher's Stone." he claimed. After a moment of silence, Ed sighed loudly. Guilt always took its grip when Al said something like that. He'd promised that he'd get Al's body back to him, no matter what. And he did have a point: an isolated settlement in the East sounded like the perfect place to find information that the military had no clue about.

"Fine. Let's go pack." he sighed in defeat, sulking as he clambered from the room.

* * *

"Let's do it, Brother. Maybe we could find some information on the Philosopher's Stone." Al claimed, in a desperate attempt to get Ed to take on the mission. He knew his brother couldn't turn anything down when it had to do with the Stone; he never could. 

He'd feel terrible for taking advantage of Edward after a while, but now was a time for action.

As it turned out, Ed was the only candidate left to accept the mission, aside from the Colonel himself. Besides, Refugio did sound like the ideal place for information.

Plus, Ed needed something

potentially exciting to do. He'd been getting fidgety these past few weeks. Missions had been running dry since the Homunculus had gone into hiding and Scar had disappeared. Supposedly, he was "dead". Of course, Alphonse Elric didn't believe this. And this murdering spree had set most other State Alchemist's to thinking the same thing.

Ed sighed dejectedly, and the suit of armor instantly knew he'd won. If he'd had a body of flesh and blood, he'd have been grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine. Let's go pack." the Fullmetal Alchemist then dragged himself out of the room, ready to pack for a short trip.

* * *

The two brother's loaded themselves onto the train. Ed flopped down into the first empty compartment he found. "Short trip, my ass!" he fumed. Al put the baggage into the overhead compartment and took his seat. As they'd hopped on the train, they'd discovered how long the ride really was: 6 ½ days. 

"What the hell are we going to do for a week on a train!" the older Elric cried, sinking lower into his chair then he already was.

Alphonse quickly looked around the train, making sure no one was looking. Then, he reached into his chest plate, pulling out a deck of cards. "Gambling, anyone?" he giggled, seeing Ed perk up ever-so-slightly.

Edward sighed happily. "I thought you'd never ask…"

* * *

**So they're headed to the new town! I cleared up some loose ends -hopefully- in this chapter.**

**If you're still lost:**

**Scar is dead... according to military records. But don't worry! Scar isn't behind the murders so it's not all cliche.**

**The Homunculus have decided to lie ever-so-conveniently for this time period! YAY! Ahem.**

**(1)-Two things that Ed hates rolled up in one! Milk and being called short! Man, I'm amazing... -In the words of my sister...--;Yep, that's Ash for you...-**

**REVIEW! Remeber I need 3 reviews for an update! One to start working on the next chapter. 3 to update that chapter!**

**Hope to work more soon! **

**---Sam---**


	3. Arrival At Refugio

**Hello all! Now that I've gotten 3 reviews-actually as of today! - I'm going to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last ones! **

**Remeber the 3 reviews rule! REVIEW! OR I WON'T UPDATE! **

**Okay... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... I own Midnight Alchemist! Lol! Jk! I only own the story line, the place-Refugio, for those who don't know- and the people, who will be met in this chapter and various others.**

**I LOVE ED AND AL! Al may not talk a lot in this story, but that's just because Hikari and Ed take the stage a lot. I'm going to write an Al story if I ever get an idea! **

**I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS! REVIEW!**

**Okay. **

**I'm done.**

**Now.**

**Chapter 3: Arrival At Refugio**

**"It's amazing the human race survives long enough to multiply..." ---Mrs. O'D**

* * *

The train pulled to a stop at the station. The surroundings were filled with lush land, trees spurting from the ground, the grass a kind, emerald green. 

Edward stepped from the locomotive, breathing in the fresh air. "Well, Al, we're here! Refugio!" He paused for a moment before adding. "Wasn't really worth the week long ride, was it?"

Alphonse sighed upon hearing his brother. I didn't matter if it was worth the ride. He had a mission, didn't he?

Buildings were small and close together in the village, some shops and others were just homes. Children and teenagers alike roamed freely on the streets, while the adults struck deals with neighboring shops, trying to keep life as it was for the younger people.

A loud clanging noise erupted from behind Al as the brothers walked. Of course, Ed was in front, so he didn't notice the person sneak up on them. "Hello? Anyone in there?" came a voice from behind the suit of armor.

"Um, yes. I'm here." Al replied, turning around to face the boy. To his surprise, he and the boy almost saw eye to eye!

The boy jumped, seeing that the armor talked. "Whoa! I didn't think anyone was there! Thought it was just alchemy! Well hi there! The name's…!" "JEFFERY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

A small brunette dashed up to the black-haired boy, panting. "Oh, hey Hikari. I was just introducing myself to these here newcomers!" Jeffery responded, waving at her slightly. She groaned in annoyance and jerked Jeffery by the ear, causing him to cry out in pain. "OW! What's that for!" he cried, trying to pry his ear from Hikari's death grip.

"Come on, it's dinner time. Sorry for the inconvenience. I hope he wasn't any trouble." She mumbled her eyes downcast slightly. Edward looked at her closely, as though scrutinizing her. She shied away, falling under his gaze.

Suddenly, Alphonse spoke up. "So, if you know, have you heard about anything, um, strange around here?" Ed picked up off of his conversation starter, "Yeah, we're actually here to investigate! We'd really appreciate the help!"

Jeffery's face fell and Hikari let go of him as her arm held her others, as though unnerved by the subject. "Oh, okay, well I do know a few things… I'm assuming you're in the military, no?"

Ed immediately reached for his pocket, picked his watch out of the various other objects resting in it, and flashed it at the two teens. Jeffery and Hikari looked to Alphonse, expecting the same from him. "Oh, I'm not a State Alchemist, like my brother!" he said hurriedly.

The both nodded. "Hey, you can come stay with us if you have nowhere else to go!" Jeffery volunteered, taking note of the briefcase the pint-sized alchemist held.

Edward looked to Al, then nodded. "Alright! Maybe I can get some info before I start my investigation tomorrow!" He grinned, the stuffed his watch back into his pocket. Alphonse, on the other hand, was still watching Hikari, who was now gazing at Ed as though he was some sort of unknown evil. _Hm_, he thought. _I wonder what her problem is… _

As soon as Al noticed, the look was gone. _No way,_ she recalled. _It was a woman who did it. He couldn't be the murderer. Besides, he's too short and he has blonde hair, not red…_

Ed perked up, then shouted, "WHO'S THINKING I'M A SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT AN AMEOBA COULD ENGULF ME WHOLE!" He stood there fuming as the others blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst.

_Whoops…._ She thought. _Maybe I should work on not calling him sho- I mean, vertically challenged…_

With that thought, she jerked her head towards a small, ram shackled cabin. "That's the place! Let's get going." Jeffery dashed ahead, finally smelling the food cooking. Hikari giggled a little, then took off after him, soon followed by Ed and Al. Of course, they lagged a little, holding a personal conversation about what had happened.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you liked it! I tried to intagrate some humor in there, but I don't think it was that funny... Sorry for lame jokes! ;**

**REVIEW NOW!**

**-LOVE MUCH!-**

**HIKARI/SAM!**


	4. Officer Trouble

**Okay, I'm back. WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW? I'm so depressed, but I was so tired of not writing and this was my favorite story that I just HAD to update! I know, I'm a softy... **

**Anyways, I really like reviews and I really do read them, so PLEASE REIVEW! The story will come much faster if you do. Trust me. I'll be more motivated.**

**Sorry if this chapter really sucks, but it's just because I'm out of practice now! I think I did well, but hey, it's your call!**

**Thanks for the love!**

**Chapter 4--- Officer Trouble**

The cabin wasn't as large as it had seemed from the outside, but it was equally welcoming as Jeffery had been to them. Ed immediately felt at home, what with all the people yelling and wrestling; the place was boiling over with action, something he'd been longing for about a month now.

Al, on the other hand, seemed to have a different reaction. People seemed to gaze his way, giving him strange looks before rejoining the conversation in light whispers with their companions. Somehow, he seemed to feel that they could tell exactly what had happened just by looking at him, as though they could just read his mind by reading the dents and cracks in his armor.

Hikari was one of the prime people. Aside from a cabin, it was also a small barroom. Thus, most of the town was there. More people from the two to hide from.

Since Alphonse seemed uncomfortable, Hikari decided to try to pay him some company. She crept over to him. "Um, you okay?" she asked quietly. Al turned to her and replied, "Uh, sure. How are you, um…?" "Hikari." She answered to the unneeded question. The two continued on with their light conversation, soon joined by Edward and Jeffery, until late that night.

When they were about to close up for the night, a young woman approached the girl of the group. Her face visibly lightened. "Hey, Officer Anna! What are you doing around here?" she asked, smiling at the police officer.

The woman kept a steady face, looking at the two unusual guests Hikari had chosen to take in. Her red hair fell into her face as she bent over and questioned, "Who are these two?"

"Oh! Officer Anna, this is Edward and Alphonse- nothing to worry about, they're with the military. Ed, Al, Officer Anna. She's been working out the murders as well. We're all very grateful to her."

Anna's lips lifted ever so slightly, as if to say, "If only…" "Well, Ed, Al, I hope you have the best of luck tracking her down- or him!" she quickly added the ending, as though hoping to cover lost information. Ed took note of this. He didn't like the aura this silver-eyed girl was giving off.

Anna slipped a glance down at her watch. "Well, just look at the time. I'd best run. Murders to track, you know, and it seems there's a storm." She leaned over, seeming to be telling Hikari and Jeffery a secret. "You two be careful. You know what happens on these stormy nights." They both nodded, understanding instantaneously what she meant. Unfortunately, this idea was lost on Ed and Al.

"Ma'am, what does happen these kinds of nights?" he interrogated, starting the investigation a little early.

Anna gave him a look that could be close to the one you'd give a schizophrenic person. "Why son, don't you know? This is the prime night for the murderer to arise, taking down its next victim. You never run into them any other night."

Ed took mental note of the lovingness in her voice._ Not the kind of tone I'd use to describe a serial killer._ he added as an afterthought.

* * *

Anna bid her ado's and waved goodbye, leaving to uncover the mysterious raving lunatic. Hikari showed them to their room and left, without skipping a beat.

Ed locked the door and looked to his younger brother. "Well Al, what do you make of this?"

Al thought for a moment, then answered, "I think we should start by seeing what Hikari and Jeffery know. I mean, if their friends with a police officer who's on the case, then they must have information for us…"

"Right! And since the police doesn't just give out info, we can just swipe it from those who we can gain it from, and go from there! But I still think we should watch out for that Anna character… I didn't like those few slips she let slide."

Al gave him the best questioning look he could, cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I mean, she intentionally called the murderer a 'she', and Anna spoke far too… seductively while describing a murderer. Usually, you'd use more of a disgusted tone. "

Al thought of this for a moment, the replied, "You're right. Well, we should continue this tomorrow; for now, get some sleep. You'll need it for the investigation."

Ed nodded, then turned off the lights in the room. "'Night Al."

"'Night Ed."

* * *

**OKay! Thanks for reading and please review! I want to know how well/crappy I'm doing! Don't flame though, it's just heartless and rude. I understand constructive critisism, but saying, "YOUR STORY SUCKS I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I READ IT," doesn't get your point across and doesn't help me. Tell me why it sucks so I can improve and become the writer you want me to be AKA a good one.**

****

**Thanks again and I hope to be hearing from you all! Thanks to those who reviewed to chapter 1/2. Now I need one from here.**

****

**----Hikari----**

**P.S.- What do you all think of me starting a post-series Al-centric story? TELL ME NOW!**

****

**LOVE YAH! **

**P.P.S. - Yes, I write OKay like that. It's not Okay to me, it's OKay. ;**


End file.
